


Euphoria

by 3for4



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arson, Betrayal, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Self-Harm, Suicide, so much blown up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3for4/pseuds/3for4
Summary: Basically: lesbian betray kingdom, one of them gets caught the other one doesn’t and then boom.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book ever, don’t be too harsh :)

Lilith heard the door open quickly, her girlfriend came down the wooden stairs, she sat up in shock knowing that her girlfriend got invited to a meeting with the queen. Her bedroom door opens. “Let’s kill her” Laeticia said, sobbing. Lilith just looked at her breaking down onto the floor, as she stands up to comfort her. Laeticia looked into lilith’s eyes and said: “the queen, let’s kill her.”, Lilith clearly didn’t know what too say. “I’m so sick of her using her power over the country for nothing but bad things, I can’t do this anymore.” Lilith knew that killing her was basically impossible but she still listened to Laeticia, for the feeling of comfort. “I know everything about this kingdom, I know exactly how too destroy it, and I will.” Laeticia said, still sobbing but with more anger in her voice. „No.“ Lilith muttered. „I can‘t do that, I won‘t do that.“

Laeticia stopped crying and stood up. She reached into her bag and pulled a letter out of it. „Look at this.“ she said. Lilith grabbed the letter and Laeticia left the room, slamming the door. Reading trough the letter was hard but it didn’t get her too change her decision, she won‘t risk dying. Lilith followed Laeticia to the bathroom. But the door was locked. 

Lilith knocked at the door but no one answered. „Laeticia, open the door“ she said. No answer. Lilith banged the door loudly and laeticia swung it open angrily. „Please go away“ she yelled. Lilith took a step away, surprised by the sudden anger of her girlfriend. „Do you know what? you can’t expect me to just do whatever you say, do you even listen to yourself?“ Lilith was also getting angry now.  
“What?” Laeticia mumbled. “I just want to protect you, Laeticia, I know the world is horrible and scary but I will protect you, no matter what.” Lilith explained. “Do do you know what? I hate you, you’re a horrible and selfish piece of shit, you make me feel insane even tho you are the insane one.” Laeticia is filled with impulsivity and rage. But suddenly lilith’s expression changes to a mix of being hurt and empty. She falls down to the floor breathing heavily. Panik and hurt taking her over.

„Wait, n-no I‘m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. Laeticia looked at Lilith, seeing her green eyes fill up with more and more tears. She doesn’t know what to do so she gets on her knees and hugs her girlfriend tight. „It‘s okay, everything’s gonna be fine, even if you don‘t help me, it‘s always gonna be you and no one else, I love you.“ she can feel lilith’s tears soaking her dress. Lilith looked up to her. „I will help you, I‘m willing to do anything if it‘s for you, I love you so much and in the end it‘s gonna be me and you together.


End file.
